To Walk On Ice
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Everyone enjoys the ice skating past time...well, all except Wolfram. Can Yuuri help him see the light? Yuuram...ish.


To Walk On Ice

Summary: Everyone enjoys the ice skating past time...well, all except Wolfram. Can Yuuri help him see the light? Yuuram...ish.

Pairings: Yuuri/Wolfram

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T (Because I say so!)

Disclaimer: You wish I owned Kyou Kara Maou. It'd be the best yaoi show out there by now. Oh, and I don't own FF8 if you get my drift. :)

* * *

"So cuuuuutttteee, Greta!" Yuuri cooed as his adoptive daughter modeled her ice skating skirt that Cheri bought for her. It was light blue and sequined, as if she was all ready to go for the Olympics back on Earth.

He helped her into her small white ice skates, though it took too long due to the fact that she kept bouncing around in excitement. It was her first time on the ice.

"Now, now Greta," He admonished fatherly as she stood up proudly, testing her skates. "There will be many rulers from many countries here to enjoy this lake as well. Be on your best behavior, little Princess."

"Okay, Papa!" Greta grabbed his hand and followed him towards the iced-over lake, where they saw Conrad and company wait in the sidelines. "Where's father?"

"Good question." Wolfram was no where to be found and Yuuri wondered where he was. But it was pushed to the back of his head when Conrad pulled him aside.

The second eldest of Cheri's sons gave him his best smile, but Yuuri could see a faint trace of annoyance playing in the corners of his lips. "Heika, it seems that our allies weren't the only ones to grace our company."

"Oh?" Yuuri rubbed the back of his head. "But, this is a neutral country, right? There shouldn't be any problems."

"Correct, my beloved Heika!" Gunter none-too-gently shoved Conrad just as he was about to open his mouth to answer and Yuuri covered his eyes from the counselor's bright aura. "This area is on the border between Christ and Gyllenhaal countries, where the weather is always cold no matter what the season. We get along well with the human territories around here due to an agreement in sharing this particular lake: Maiden Irisa, dedicated to the legendary ice maiden who--"

"Enough, Gunter. You're boring the Maoh," Gwendal grunted as he pulled the rambling Gunter away. He stared at Yuuri long enough for the teen to cringe. "I don't care if Dai Shimaron's king is wearing a tutu while doing pirouettes, get out there and forge alliances with them."

Yozak gave an incredulous look of disgust from behind Gwendal. "Not a good picture there, General."

"Indeed," Murata pushed his glaring glasses up from it falling down, but a strange smile was on his face once again. "Because Shou Shimaron's king is here instead."

"Eh? Sararegi?" Yuuri looked around. "Where?"

"Covered by guards, just like you, Shibuya." Murata shoved Yuuri towards the ice. "Get over there and mingle."

Rolling his eyes, he took the jubilant Greta by the hand and led her to the ice. He had ice skated before as it was a favorite past time during the winter months in Japan, so he felt the familiar slippery feeling as he stepped on the ice. He steadied Greta.

"Okay Greta, you have to be very careful so you don't slip and follow my--"

Greta skated away expertly, giggling as she glided swiftly away from him. Yuuri grinned in embarrassment. "Never mind then."

She made a few twists and spins before stopping gracefully to her papa, smiling. "Did I do good, Papa?"

Lady Flynn and her entourage was cooing in the corner and Francia's King, Queen and loyal subjects were applauding the young human child. Yuuri smiled at her. "You always do good, Princess! But, you don't seem the type to learn ice skating so naturally." Greta was born and primarily raised in the southern lands with no snow in sight even over the winter months, so this intrigued the boy king.

"Of course not, papa! But I was worried about falling when you said we were heading to ice skate and so the one who taught me was--" They both jumped at a loud, but familiar yelp.

"I'M NOT GETTING ON THE ICE, CONRAD!" Wolfram was practically clinging to the surprised soldier's leg. "I hate the ice!"

"Lord Bielefeld, please act courteously!" Gunter patronized as he began to try and pull Wolfram off of Conrad. "As the fiance to Yuuri-heika, you must present yourself accordingly with him! That includes ice skating with him!"

Conrad and Gwendal managed to set Wolfram onto the ice and blinked when the blond's skates hit solid ice and he fell on his behind swiftly.

"I don't understand..." Conrad stared at Wolfram in disbelief. "You were always--" He stopped short when Gwendal set a hand on his young brother's shoulder and gave a shake of his head.

Yuuri sweatdropped at the scene. It would make some sense. Wolfram was a fire mazoku and anything ice or water related wouldn't sit well with him at all.

Greta turned and saw her best friend Beatrice waving her over with a bunch of girls skating with her and she tugged on her father's hand for attention.

"Papa, can I go and skate with Beatrice?"

Yuuri blinked at her and smiled. "Go on ahead, Greta." She gave him a peck on the cheek and skated off, hugging her friend with a collision.

"Yuuri-heika," A soft, caressing voice reached his ears and he turned. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ah, please call me Yuuri, Sararegi-heika." Yuuri rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course...Yuuri," Sara's voice ended with a purr. He held out his hand to Yuuri with an invitation in mind. "Would you like to skate alongside me?"

Almost at once, Yuuri could hear Wolfram calling him a cheater in his mind, so he merely shook his head politely. "Ano, I can skate, but not well."

"It's alright," Sara's hand was still outstretched, still inviting. "Just one song then?"

"Song...?"

Almost at once, music began to play and almost caught Yuuri off-guard enough to fall on the ice. He saw a small orchestra playing on the side, all bundled up and looking quite agitated with playing in the cold air. A woman began singing in front of them, covered in a long fur coat.

"Courtesy of the human Shou Shimaron Philharmonics sung by Mazoku Rochefort's Elena Moskow." Sara smiled sweetly. "A present of good faith."

"That's quite nice of you, Sara." Yuuri smiled back. "Then...I guess the least I could do is honor your request then..."

"Quite so." Yuuri reached for Sara's hand.

"HENNACHOKO UWAKIMONO!!" Yuuri did fall on his butt this time. He tentatively turned his head and saw his fiancé fuming quite pathetically on the ice, his face red with anger.

There was quite a few times when Wolfram would call him a wimp and a cheater all at once and that was when Wolfram was ready to burn him with his wolf demon.

"I'm not a wimp!" Was his automatic response as he smiled apologetically at Sara, got up and skated toward the irate blond. Hoping to keep him from ruining the sereneness of the lake by placating him.

"Shinou's sake, Yuuri! I'm left at a disadvantage and you use that chance to go and flirt with other people?!" Wolfram glared from the ground as Yuuri raised his hands in defense.

"That's not what it is, Wolfram!" No matter how trivial a problem was, Wolfram had the ability to twist the situation to where he was the victim and Yuuri was the no-good cheating shrew. "And it's not my fault you can't skate to be left at a 'disadvantage' in the first place."

Wolfram tried to get up to smack the daylights out of the clueless Maoh. Why couldn't he see Saralegui's intentions? Why was he so damn clueless? "You stupid, naive--! Ooofff!" He fell on the ice again. Yuuri reached out to help him up but the blond gently smacked it away warily. "Just leave me here to brood while you fraternize with every person on this damn tundra!"

Yuuri sighed. Five years and he hasn't changed since they first met. He skated directly behind his fiance and crouched low to wrap his arms around Wolfram's torso.

The blond jumped. "What the hell, Yuuri?!"

"Oh, come on, Wolfram. Get with the program! Everyone's having fun--" Yuuri motioned to Conrad and Yozak playing a primitive form of ice hockey with Murata and a few diplomats. Murata was playing a too ecstatic goalie while women cheered on the side. Gwendal was being pulled by Greta on the ice while Gunter was astounding the remaining crowd with his expert ice skating moves. "--you're the only one NOT having fun."

"Since when did you care about me?" Wolfram snarled as he felt heated water from the ice seeping in through his trousers. Yuuri's arms around him didn't help much. "Go back to the enemy, cheater!"

Yuuri ignored him as he finally lifted him up on the ice, a bit wobbly. His mind couldn't register how perfect Wolfram's warm torso fit in his arms. "Come on, at least let me give some shred of dignity by teaching you how to stand properly on the ice."

But Wolfram had a problem with his motor skills as his legs danced all over the place, trying to find a sense of balance as Yuuri held on for dear life. "You're a terrible teacher, Yuuri!"

Yuuri had enough of his childish antics. "Well you're a terrible student, Wolfram!"

"Cheater!"

"Brat!"

"Wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

They barely moved a step before Wolfram lost balance and he fell down again, taking Yuuri down with him.

Everybody watched in amazement as the duo yelped in alarm and landed with a sickening thud on their behinds, both their heads down.

"Heika? Wolfram?!" Conrad stopped mid-game to lend a hand before he was stopped by Yozak and a very blunt stick that was used for the game, the red-head giving him that coy smirk. He heard a small snicker coming from the couple.

Yuuri, who had his arms still wrapped around Wolfram began to snicker, his face red with embarrassment. Wolfram looked up in disbelief.

"What the hell? Have you gone mad, Yuuri?!"

The double black began to laugh. "You...It's always...you...I get into these...ha..situations with!! You're...so strange!" Either Yuuri has snapped or he's finally realized that he'll never be free from the blond. Either way, it scared Wolfram enough to want to twist from his grasp.

"I'm so sorry that I'm so much of a burden to you," Wolfram muttered meekly. "that you'd be laughing at me. Allow me to remove my embarrassing profile from you midst!"

But Yuuri wouldn't let go and he continued to laugh near Wolfram's ear, giving the flame Mazoku a rather unwanted feeling. "Look at us, Wolfram!"

Sighing, he did as he told and noticed how stupid they looked and managed a smile. They did look rather ridiculous in front of royalty. He started to snicker too.

Pretty soon, much to the amazement of everyone, both Yuuri and Wolfram began to break out in hysterical laughter.

No matter what adventure they embarked together, no matter how trivial things were, everything ended up out of the ordinary. Wolfram can break a tense situation with his jealous antics and Yuuri can calm him down in the end.

Yuuri wouldn't trade Wolfram for anything. Anyone.

_Whenever sang my song  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar _

The singer was starting up a new song again. It was more gentle, more romantic.

Wolfram picked up on it as their laughter died off. "You know, if I was more proficient on the ice, I could've been dancing with you against this song as your fiancé should." His tone was almost wistful and bitter. Almost expecting Yuuri to deny or change the subject.

Yuuri merely smiled and heaved Wolfram up again. "Then, I guess we should get moving before the song ends, huh?"

The blond could only look at the young Maoh in amazement as he was brought back to his feet and Yuuri twisted around to his front to hold his arms up.

"Alright, let's try walking on ice."

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh did you ever know?  
That I have mine on you _

Wolfram's legs wobbled like an amateur would as Yuuri held his arms. "I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense, you'll do fine," Yuuri gave his most sunny smile. "Just follow my lead."

Yuuri slid one foot backwards and Wolfram slid one foot forward and they kept at it until they managed an easy pace. Many of the women snickered behind their hands at such a child-like sight.

Wolfram was about to hiss curses at them until they abruptly stopped, almost causing him to fall over he merely collided against Yuuri's chest, who braced himself to prevent another fall. It looked like a possessive embrace.

"Shut up, Murata." Yuuri grumbled when the Great Sage wolf-whistled in their direction.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

"Rochefort's vocalists have lost their touch," Wolfram muttered against Yuuri's black jacket. "Their lyrics make absolutely no sense." He didn't mind the contact though. Not at all.

Yuuri merely snorted in agreement and gently detached each other to avoid another spectacle, though he did feel a sense of being devoid of a certain warmth he couldn't shake off. "Lets try this on your own, now."

"Just great." The blond was cold, wet and embarrassed as hell. What could get any worse than that?

Yuuri abruptly let go and like a cat, tightly remained where he stood like a statue. "I'm not moving, Yuuri!"

"Then you won't get anywhere, would you? You know, I do owe Sara that dance," Yuuri's smirk widened at the murderous look Wolfram was giving him. "Maybe I'll indulge myself in his company while you stand there looking like an idiot?"

"If you dare even to take a step towards that hussy's direction, I'll burn off every body part you keep hidden in your trousers!" Wolfram's teeth were bared, his threat melting the ice slightly around his feet.

The threat irked Yuuri slightly. Wolfram was the type who might actually go through with his threats without remorse. "Well, start moving, or I'll get bored with you and do something else."

Wolfram's right eye twitched in annoyance. "Not only are you a cheater, but you have attention problems."

"Blame your elder brother and all that paperwork, Wolf-chan." Yuuri began to glide backwards, which caused Wolfram to growl in warning.

The blond slowly picked up his right foot and inched closer to the double black, determination evident in the downwards pull of his eyebrows.

"You can do it, Wolfram! I'll come get you later!" And just as he turned around, playing the role of a mother bird leaving it's young, arms latched around Yuuri's legs and it sent him sprawling right back onto the ice.

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast.  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you_

"You know, when I first learned to skate on ice, I never fell half as much as you are doing right now," Yuuri grumbled into the ice. Of course, Wolfram would be desperate enough to attack from behind.

There were jeers and laughter in all sorts of directions, mostly from Yozak and Murata who made it their lives mission to reduce everything to cat calling and sexual hints.

"Oy, Shibuya! You're a real boy magnet aren't ya?!"

"There's nothing more adorable than Heika and Geika Bielefeld bonding! Let's see some skin next time!"

"Go battle a Sand Bear!" Wolfram grumbled into Yuuri's calves. "I tripped on him by accident!"

"Yeah right." Yuuri raised his head to see a pair of white skates and looked up further to see Sara's coy smile.

"You look busy, Yuuri," Sara crouched down to meet eye to eye with the dazed Maoh. "No dance, then?"

"Beat it, Saralegui," Wolfram managed to climb over the grunting double black to glare at Sara. "Can't you see this song's ours?"

Giving a good-natured grin, Sara gave a little laugh. "Yes, I see." He turned and glided off to out-perform Gunter on the ice.

"See, this is the reason why we don't have that many allies as we should! You scare them away!" Yuuri managed to sit up and pull Wolfram towards him so he could push himself back up as revenge for Wolfram's jealousy.

"It's not my fault your cute boyish looks can't keep others from doing their job as rulers and try to grope you at every interval!" Wolfram defended hotly. "I'm just doing my job as your fiancé!"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Yuuri gave up on his revenge and sighed into Wolfram's shoulder. "Try again?"

"Okay then."

After a minute or so, Wolfram had managed to glide on the ice without falling and taking Yuuri down with him, which was a very good improvement.

"Skate with me, now Yuuri?" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hands and clutched at Yuuri's jacket as they skated in unison down the huge lake, a smile playing on the blond's lips.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You would know that you're not dreaming _

In actuality, Yuuri actually liked Wolfram's company, provided that he kept his mouth shut most of the time and almost missed the contact when Wolfram pulled away.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram winked at him. "I think I'll go back to the lodge for something hot."

The Maoh was about to ask if he was able to skate all the way back to the lodge until Wolfram detached himself from him and skated away with a grace of a professional. Yuuri was stumped.

"But...! Before you couldn't even balance yourself on the ice! How did you--?" He gaped in astonishment when Wolfram managed a small spin in midair and skated backwards, waving tauntingly at Yuuri before vanishing down the lake's slope.

"I tried to tell you, Papa," Greta giggled as she skidded to a halt to grab Yuuri's hand. "Papa Wolfram taught me how to ice skate when you told us we were coming up here!"

"He taught YOU how to ice skate?!" Yuuri spluttered in alarm and faced Conrad who automatically appeared to his right.

Conrad dipped his head in respect, though Yuuri suspected that he was trying to hide a smile. "Yes, Heika. I was rather confused myself with Wolfram's...tactic, because he's normally the best ice skater in Shin Makoku. I tried to warn you, but I was...how do you say it? Too entranced with the game."

There was _liar_ written all over his face and the Maoh could see that.

"You mean to tell me, that Wolfram PRETENDED to be inept in ice skating to...to-to..!!"

"Have you all to himself, Shibuya?" Murata popped out from behind Conrad. "Then yeah, that pretty much was the plan."

"WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD!!" Yuuri sprinted down the lake as fast as his legs could carry them, annoyance played across his face. "COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!! YOU MADE ME PITY YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T SKATE!! I SAID, COME HERE!!"

They could hear Wolfram's melodic laugh all the way down the slope.

* * *

A/N: People are going to badger me about the title of the song, even though I left a clue on the disclaimer. It's _**Eyes on Me**_ by Faye Wong. If you're an FF8 fan, you know it's popular in the game.


End file.
